For my little Delinquent
by AngelaStoneWoodLaurant
Summary: Few scenes from Ayanami and Kanon's life and how they help each other at their dark moments. Story itself is very dark and goes along with Kanon.


**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new one-shot! *bows* I have been writing this story since the start of the summer and now it's finally ready. ^^'' (Oh my God, I've been writing this before I became Yukikaze's fan... O_O) This story is told from Ayanami's point of view and it's trying to tell about the relationship between him and Kanon.**

**Please scroll down and read my story! :)**

* * *

_Scary!_

Everything was pitch-black. I was running to escape something. I didn't know what I was escaping from but I knew that it was something frightening. I was already getting tired from the running but I knew that I wasn't allowed to stop. If I stopped there I would be absorbed by the thing that was chasing me. I knew that I wouldn't be absorbed. The thing inside me would protect me but when I tried to call it I couldn't hear anything. Something was definitely wrong with it so I had to run away from the thing that was chasing me. I suddenly stumbled on something that was on my way.

_What is…?_

When I looked at the thing that had been on my way I saw something terrible. My younger sister was lying on the ground and she was completely covered in blood. She didn't show any signs of living when I tried to shake her awake. When I let go of her I realized that my hands were covered in blood too. When I looked closer I saw that the blood was already dried. I quickly looked at my sister and saw that the blood on her was also dry. That could only mean that I had killed her.

_No! That cannot be possible! What on earth is going on in here?_

"Don't you already realize it?" said a murderous voice behind me. "You killed her! You killed her just like I killed my precious person!"

I turned around and saw the thing that had been chasing me. I also saw the thing that was supposed to be inside me. It looked just like me but it was wearing a black robe instead of the military uniform that I was wearing. It looked just like human but I knew that it was actually a death god so it should look like a skeleton. I tried to get away from it but when I moved it suddenly started choking me by grabbing my throat.

"Remember that I can kill her anytime if I want to", it said. "She won't be safe with you. You should just obey me all the time, you foolish human!"

I jolted up from the position where I was sleeping. I realized that I was sweating and that my heart was beating way too hard. I tried to breathe deeply but my breathing just became faster and forced. I leaned back and realized that I had been asleep on a sofa. My breathing finally got a bit steadier and I let my gaze wander around the room. I saw that I was probably in the living room near the kitchen. When I looked a bit closer I saw something that almost stopped my heart.

_Kanon!_

She was sleeping very peacefully even though I had probably been muttering all kinds of things in my sleep. I knew that I should get her away from me but I was too afraid to even touch her. I was afraid that if I touched her, the creature inside me would kill her instantly. She started waking up slowly as I panicked quietly.

"Is something wrong, brother?" she asked sleepily. "You seem to be scared of something."

"I'm alright", I whispered. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in your room? Why did you sleep here?"

"I was worried about you", she mumbled. "You looked like you were sick so I decided to watch after you. Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm fine", I said and tried to smile even though my face was completely white because of the dream I had. "You can go to your room now."

Kanon looked at me weirdly for few seconds and then she sat on my stomach. I coughed a bit since she didn't try to be gentle or anything when she sat on my stomach so the impact was quite a painful one. I looked at her with a (presumably) priceless expression since she started laughing when she looked at me. I frowned a bit and tried to move but I couldn't since she was sitting on me which prevented any movement I tried to make.

"Don't try to lie to me", she said. "You had a nightmare, right?"

After a long time without saying anything I nodded very slowly. Although I knew that she wouldn't say anything I didn't want to show any weakness to her.

"I knew it", Kanon snorted. "You're never telling me anything." She let herself fall completely onto me. She placed her head on my throat which tickled me but I didn't let it bother me. I wrapped my arms around Kanon's thin body and she relaxed a bit.

"What kind of nightmare did you see?" Kanon asked.

"It was a scary one", I said quietly. "I had to escape something and then you were there…" I swallowed and continued: "You were covered in blood and…"

I couldn't continue on when I felt Kanon's tiny hands wrap around me. She was so small and yet she was always the one who was comforting me. I really felt useless.

"Just sleep", Kanon whispered. "I'll be here to scare away the scary monsters."

"I will never believe that", I said while smiling a little. "You're so little that the monsters won't even see you."

"Then I'll scare them away by dressing as a ghost", Kanon smirked and wrapped a quilt on herself.

"A baby ghost", I almost laughed. I stroked her hair a bit ad realized that she was already sleeping.

"_Gute Nacht, meine kleine Prinzessin_", I whispered.

* * *

I had been looking for Kanon for hours. She had disappeared into the snow and no one had seen her for almost five hours. At present I was almost running to the military graveyard because it had occurred to me that it was the day of Yukikaze's death. I opened the gate to the graveyard and started looking for Yukikaze's grave. I had been there only once so finding Yukikaze's grave was almost impossible task for me. Soon I heard quiet sobbing and I turned to the direction of that sound. I saw Kanon lying on a gravestone. She was covered in snow and she wasn't wearing any overcoat. I could see that she was freezing.

I crouched down next to her and brushed some snow off of her. I looked at the gravestone and saw the small text saying:

_Shinozaki Yukikaze  
Beloved comrade and friend_

I lifted Kanon up without saying anything. She was so cold that she couldn't protest even if she wanted to. She had also lost weight horribly much in one year. Even I could tell that she wasn't alright with losing that much weight. She was still sobbing and her body temperature was too much below the normal. I knew that I had to hurry home in order to help her so I started running towards the manor. She was getting colder and colder which worried me greatly. I didn't want to lose anyone right now.

"I'm sorry, Kanon", I whispered. "Please fight a bit more…"

* * *

"She's not in mortal danger but I recommend you to talk to her", the doctor said with a sad expression. "If she won't talk to you then you need to contact a psychologist. She needs someone to talk to."

"I understand", I said. When the doctor closed the door behind himself, I almost ran to Kanon. She was wrapped in a quilt and she was facing the fireplace. She was shaking and sobbing and the warm cup of cocoa was also shaking in her hands. I sat next to her and hugged her.

"It's alright", I whispered. "Please tell me why you did that. I won't get angry."

Kanon curled up next to me and leaned on my chest, letting her quilt slip away in the process. She was still shaking and sobbing and she was desperately trying to calm down by listening to my heartbeats. I took her cup of cocoa and placed it on the table next to us. Soon Kanon's sobs became silent cries and after a little time had passed, she was crying like a little baby. I had never thought that I would see Kanon in this condition but here she was, crying on my shirt like a little crybaby.

"Yukikaze", Kanon whispered. "Why did he have to die…? Why?"

_Is she still thinking about him?_ I thought and suddenly I felt so bad for Kanon and Yukikaze. I really had preferred Kanon to forget about him but she had been too much in love with him. I stroked her hair a bit and she clutched my shirt.

"If he hadn't died…" I whispered. "It might have been you who would have died…"

"It would have been better that way!" Kanon cried. "If I would have died in his place, I wouldn't be so lost now!"

"If you had died", I whispered gently, "I would have lost my only little sister. Do you think that I wouldn't feel lost if you died?"

"You're stronger than me", Kanon sniffled. "You would have recovered better."

"I wouldn't", I whispered. "I'm not as strong as you think I am. I may appear emotionless but I have feelings too. Of course it would have hurt me if you had died."

I sighed and leaned backwards which made Kanon squeak. I just wanted to sleep so badly after all this but I couldn't let Kanon be alone. She was so broken that I just couldn't leave her alone. I got her quilt and wrapped it around her again. She just shook there and I closed my eyes.

_Oh, how cute she is_, said a familiar voice in my head.

_Shut up_, I thought. _You are not allowed to hurt her. She deserves a better life._

_Remember what I told you_, Verloren laughed. _I can kill her anytime. If you don't try to find my body, she dies._

I hugged Kanon a bit tighter. I'd never let _him_ kill her. She was my one and only precious little sister.

"Please don't die", I whispered.

* * *

_~ Seven years later ~_

I was standing on the doorway of Kanon's room. Only three hours ago, I had given Kuroyuri the order to kill Kanon. I still couldn't believe that Kanon would never return to this room. My hands were shaking when I put them on Kanon's desk and opened the drawer. It was full of her drawings and I took some of them out of the drawer. Her drawings were almost better than Hyuuga's. She had drawn many pictures of Kuroyuri and Konatsu but there were few Hyuugas and Haruses. I could even find one Katsuragi from the pile. I looked at one picture for quite long. It was a picture of a man who was wearing a black robe. His hair was almost white lavender and his skin was very pale. I put that picture away and when I looked at the next picture, my heart almost stopped.

The next picture was a perfect copy of the girl who had haunted my dreams since _he_ got his memories back. Kanon had drawn Eve perfectly and it was somehow scaring me. How did she know what Eve looked like? Did she have some connection to heaven? Was she one of the seven ghosts?

"I'm sorry", I managed to whisper. "I'm so sorry, Kanon…"

* * *

**What did you think about this? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it make you think about something important? Please tell me about it? I'll accept every kind of review! :)**

**I'll also take requests but completing them can take time if I don't get an idea right away... :D**


End file.
